


Stranger Things Have Happened

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [57]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt, like so mild, unrequited love that isn't actually unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression" "were you ever gonna tell me?"Of all the things that had happened in Hawkins Indiana, Billy Hargrove kissing him was by far the strangest.





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless
> 
> I know the title is the dumbest fucking pun but I love it and I'm just, powerless to stop myself when the opportunity to make it presents itself lol

July 1st, 1985 would forever by the weirdest night of Steve’s life. Forget demodogs. Forget the girl who could move shit with her mind. Hell, forget the whole Upside Down. None of it compared to that night at the quarry. 

Steve had pulled up, unsurprised to see Billy’s Camaro already there, the other boy leaning against his car door with a cigarette between his lips. Wordlessly, he offered Steve a cigarette as he approached, digging the toe of his boot into the gravel and avoiding Steve’s eye. 

“Bad night?” Steve guessed, tucking the cigarette behind his ear for later. 

Billy nodded slowly. 

 “Yeah…bad night,” he mumbled. 

They’d been meeting up at the quarry for weeks now, to smoke and shoot the shit. Billy apologized for beating his face in, Steve had forgiven him and they’d agreed to put it behind them. If he could be friends with Jonathan after he’d punched the living hell out of him and, sort of, stolen his girlfriend, why couldn’t he make friends will Billy Hargrove?

It was nice. Billy was surprisingly funny and easy as hell to talk to. Except when he showed up with bruises on his face and a freshly split lip. On those nights they didn’t talk much. Just smoked cigarettes and sat on the hood on Steve’s car. Steve didn’t ask. Didn’t need to. 

“He called me a faggot,” Billy said suddenly, glaring down at the ground like it had personally offended him. 

Steve didn’t know what to say. Wasn’t used to Billy wanted to talk on nights like this. 

“I’m so-

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” Billy sighed, leaning back and staring up at the sky. “Not like it’s the first time. Don’t know why it bugged me so much tonight. Don’t know why I’m even telling you.”

And yeah, Steve had wondered sometimes if maybe there was some truth to it. But it was never more than a fleeting thought. 

“Not like he’s wrong,” Billy mumbled under his breath. 

Steve’s eyes widened. 

“You’re…I mean…you’re uh-

Billy rolled his eyes and shook his head, choosing not to dignify that with an answer. He didn’t really need to. Steve got it. He was a little slow on the uptake, but yeah, he got it. 

“It’s okay, you know,” Steve told him, bumping Billy’s shoulder with his ow. “If you are.”

Billy looked up at him finally, looking a little wary as he fiddled with the cuff of his jacket. 

“That so, Harrington?” he asked. 

Steve nodded. 

“Sure. Doesn’t bother me any,” he said, the words barely out of his mouth before Billy’s hands were cupping his face, his lips covering Steve’s. 

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise, letting out something akin to a squeak as Billy pressed closer. He didn’t have time to react (either to kiss Billy back or push him away, he wasn’t sure) before Billy was breaking the kiss, eyes the size of dinner plates and mouth open like he was just as shocked by his actions as Steve was. 

And Steve. Steve laughed. He laughed because of all the crazy weird shit that had happened in Hawkins, none of it was more unbelievable that Billy Hargrove kissing him. 

Billy’s face colored and he turned on his heel, stomping off toward his car and Steve realized that laughing probably wasn’t the best reaction when your friend kisses you out of the blue. 

“Hey, Billy wait,” he said, hurrying after the other boy, catching him by the elbow. Billy shrugged him off easily. 

“Just forget it, Harrington. I-I gotta go,” Billy grunted, already digging in his pocket for his keys. 

“Look, I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I-

“I know. You’re not into me. Message received,” Billy snapped and wow this was escalating quickly. Steve was still trying to wrap his head around Billy being gay and now apparently Billy was upset because he thought Steve wasn’t into him? And shit, Steve needed to do something before Billy sped off into the night and avoided him forever. 

Steve grabbed Billy by the hips and shoved him back against the Camaro, crowding into his space and using all of his strength, which still paled in comparison to Billy’s, to hold him in place. 

“Let me go, Harrington,” Billy snarled, struggling to get away, but what Steve lacked in muscle he made up for with speed, easily pressing Billy back against the car, every time he moved. 

“No, not until we talk this out,” Steve reasoned, grunting when Billy pushed at him again. “For the love of–I don’t care that you kissed me!”

Billy paused at that, still gripping Steve’s arms a little too tight, but no longer trying to shove him off. 

“I mean…just give me a minute to process. This is all new to me, okay? This went from zero to sixty real fucking fast,” Steve said and now he was rambling, but Billy’s arms had dropped to his sides and his shoulders were a little more relaxed, so he must not being doing too bad. 

Billy nodded, staring pointedly at his shoes. Steve sighed, tipping Billy’s chin up, his heart beating hard in his chest at the way Billy was looking at him; scared and open and hopeful. 

“Oh shit, you like me,” Steve breathed. 

Billy glared at him. 

“You’re alright I guess.”

Steve smiled, giving one of Billy’s curls a playful tug. 

“Were you ever gonna tell me? I mean, had you thought about telling me before tonight?” he asked. 

Billy sighed. 

“Once or twice. Honestly didn’t think you were gonna take it so well,” he admitted. 

Steve shook his head, gripping the front of Billy’s jacket and pulling him in so their noses almost brushed. 

“How’s this for taking it well?” he asked, giving Billy a quick peck on the lips. 

Billy rolled his eyes, hand coming up to rest at the back of Steve’s neck. 

“Man, how cheesy can you be?” Billy teased, but before Steve could answer, he closed the distance between the two of them, kissing Steve slow and deep and perfect. 

Steve smiled into the kiss. 

Yup. 

Stranger things were happening in Hawkins indeed. 


End file.
